Christmas, Christmas, Time For Cheer
by DragoNik
Summary: Its not much. hope you like it. Its about Christmas love between Sora, Kairi, Namine And Roxas. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1 Strange Behavior

**Well, this is my 2****nd**** story I'm publishing. I did it all today, so its not something which I gave much thought to it… but I was reading another story, when it gave me an idea. The story's author was MonkeyGirlxoxo….tnks for the idea. Hope you like my story. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 – Strange Behavior. **

It was embarrassing. I've never been more embarrassed in my entire life. But also, I felt happy. My bottled up feelings where finally released and I felt great. Huh? Oh sorry. I'm so happy, I'll gladly tell you what happened. It all started on Friday, 1st December….

Friday, 1st December

I was sick yesterday, so I didn't know what had changed. Girls where giggling whenever a guy passed from a corner of the room. The guys where intentionally going there when a girl was going to pass, but she instantly changed direction, leaving a sad boy going back to his place. Same old, same old. But still, I felt something was different.

As I entered the cafeteria, I went over to the table where my friends, Kairi, Roxas and Namine would be.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down between Kairi and Roxas.

"Hey" they said, but something was wrong. The way they said it, I was afraid I had done something. Or that they knew something I didn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit worried now.

"Nothing" said Roxas, with a mischievous grin.

I sighed. Whenever Roxas grinned, it was never a good sign, particularly for me.

"Kairi, Namine, care to explain?" I asked the girls, hoping to get an answer.

They just giggled and said "Nothing".

I gave up, so I turned my attention to my pizza. But still, things where different and that scared me.

The bell rang and we went to class. I had everything planned this weekend. Play, eat, relax and hang out with my friends. Little did I know that everything was about to change.

I entered class talking to Kairi next to me. She was one of my best friends, but I wanted to be more than that. I've liked Kairi a lot for the past 7 years, but this year, things where different. She got more beautiful. Her purple eyes became more beautiful. She had grown a bit, but she was still an inch or two shorter, which was a relief. Her red hair was longer, but she kept it leveled with her shoulders. Her hair covered her beautiful face, but she was still beautiful. And that's when everything changed.

All of a sudden, I heard the whole class go 'ooo', 'aaa' and laugh at the same time. I looked around and everyone was looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked Kairi and I noticed she was blushing like crazy. "Is there something wrong?"

She pointed upwards with her finger, trying to hide her face and I looked. When I saw it, my eyes widened and my face felt red hot because I knew what the reason for the class' reactions tody was.

Mistletoe. And Kairi and me where directly under it.

**So how was it? Please review so I can see if it's a good story. Tnks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2 First time for everything!

**The second chapter…enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2 – There's a first time for everything**

The entire class was still looking at us and it was getting annoying. I knew I was still very red because my face was burning. Kairi's face was also very red, but her red hair covered it up a bit. Lucky her.

"Ok, this is getting boring." I heard Roxas say. "Kiss her, Kiss her, Kiss her…" and the chanting began.

"You knew" I said surprised.

He grinned. Oh I'll get my revenge for sure.

I leaned over to Kairi. The whole class gasped. I looked at them " Sheesh guys I'm only gonna talk to her!" I went to talk to her " Should we get this over with?"

Kairi's purple eyes widened, blushed and nodded. After a few moments I closed my face to her's. The class held it's breath..which was a bit annoying. Our lips met. The whole class started cheering, howling, wolf whistling and I don't know what else.

But at that moment I didn't care. All I knew was that my seven year dream had finally come true. Kairi's lips tasted like oranges. I love oranges. I can't even explain the feeling. But all I can say is this : It Was Awesome!

As our lips parted, all I could say was "Wow". Kairi giggled and went to her place. I just stood there, like an idiot, until Roxas nudged me.

"Way to go man" he said.

I was so surprised; I couldn't even talk to him. Then the teacher came in and I went to my place. He started the lesson but all I thought about was Kairi. Then I looked at the mistletoe and I remember what Roxas had done. I thought of plans of revenge. Then I glanced over to him, and he was looking at Namine. Ding. Idea formed.

The bell rang and school was out for the day. All 4 of us met outside to go home. Roxas and I got into a small fight for the trick he pulled on us. Kairi blushed and Namine giggled. When Roxas and Namine went their way, me and Kairi were alone, so I told her my idea of revenge.

"Don't you think it's a bit too much?" asked Kairi.

"Naaa…he'll get over it. Or even thank us. But come on. Don't you want to get back at him after what he did?" I complained. "It was embarrassing."

"But….uh….d..did…you..like…it?" she said, blushing again and hiding her face with her hair.

I smiled and told her " Hmmm….I don't know. I don't remember much of it."

She looked at the pavement, a bit sad. Then I stopped her.

"But, uh, you can help me remember?" I know, it's a bit cheesy, but I was nervous.

She looked at me with those big, beautiful eyes of hers.

She came closer, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The second one today. Hmmm… I could get used to this.

**So what do you think? I know it's a bit short but I couldn't think of anything that would make it longer. Plus I wanted this story out of my hair so I can focus on the other one. But I promise the next chapters would be longer. I hope. Still hoping you like it. Please Review. Tnks! **


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

**So, this is the 3****rd**** chapter. Praying that you like the story so far, This is where Sora's Plan begins. Hope you like it. Please Review. Tnks.**

**Chapter 3 – The Plan**

It was Saturday. I went over to Roxas to play with his new PS3. Then we left and went to the beach to relax. Since we live on an island, Christmas doesn't have snow or bad weather. Actually, the weather is the same all year round. Hot and good for swimming. Booring. I'd love to make me some snowball fights. Anyways, when we arrived at the beach it was maybe 8 or 9 pm..so it was night already. That's when I started my plan.

As we lay near the shack we built, he let out a sigh.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"Naaa…I was very embarrassed at that time, and I wanted to kill you. But now I realize I should thank you. If it weren't for your stupid joke, I wouldn't have had the courage to tell Kairi how much I loved her."

"Yeah you're lucky you have the guts to tell her or at least show her" he said, grinning. But then he got sad and said "If the mistletoe was above me and Namine, I wouldn't have had the courage to kiss her."

I thought about that….and then it happened again. I had another idea. This was my 2nd idea in a week. I'm turning into a genious.

"I have an idea on how to help your confidence. I ask you a question about Namine, then I'll give you my own answer about Kairi. It's win-win."

"And how will you win?" he asked, looking suspiciously at me.

"Well….uhh….I win by…..uhh….getting some..uhh..ideas on how to…uhh…talk to Kairi better." I said. If he didn't buy it, I'm screwed.

He shrugged. "Ok. Fire away" I silently thanked God.

"Let's start with physical features. Her body. Tell me about it."

He started to laugh. "Her _body _? Do you think I like her because of her _body?_"

"Answer me, dam it! This is the only way to build your confidence." I snapped.

"Ok Ok calm down. Well where can I start. She's a bit shorter than me, but not too much, so she has the perfect height. She's slim as well, so she's pretty cute. She's a bit built because whenever she hits me, it hurts a bit. So, that's all I can say in public. If it where my room, I'd give you more details" he said with a wink. "So what about Kairi? She is slightly bigger then Namine isn't she?"

"Well, yeah she is. But for her figure, it's pretty good. She's everything you said about Namine. Even the strong part. But I wouldn't like it very much if she was one of those 'must be slim' girls. They're just stupid!"

"Hmm Ok..next question" Roxas said.

"Her face" I told him " What do you think?"

"Oh man Sora. That would take me hours to describe. But I can say this. She has such a cute face, I would bite every part of it." He said. We started laughing, then I told him to continue. "Her lips, small and gorgeous. Her nose, lovely. Her cheeks..dam if I had them right now I would pinch them! And then her eyes." He started at the night sky. "Those lovely green eyes…big….cute…" he said as if in a trance.

I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and that worked. Then he asked me about Kairi.

"Aww man…do I really have to?" I asked.

"Hey, you made up this stupid game! Now talk!" he said strictly. "Is her face bite-able ..like Namine's?" he said as if talking to a baby.

Dam it. Its embarrassing. But I still answered…or else everything would be ruined.

"Well yeah. Of course it is." I said in a low voice.

"I can't hear you" he teased.

"I said yes!" I yelled. Then I calmed down and continued.

"Her face….her eyes…breath taking. Her bright purple eyes…whenever I look at them, I forget everything else. I rarely get nervous around her… but when I look into her eyes, I just start talking like a bumbling idiot."

"Well we can't help it if we're surrounded by two gorgeous girl, man. Don't worry…we'll be OK." He said in a grin.

We kept at it for what seemed like hours. I never knew Roxas loved Namine so much. I myself was shocked at how much I loved Kairi. Also, at that point, I had forgotten the plan. And that's when the embarrassing questions began. Questions like "Do you look at her behind?" or "Is she cute in her swim suit". Don't ask me where the questions came from. I just thought about them and blurted them immediately. But one question above all was very embarrassing, but we answered it truthfully. How do I know we did? Listen to our answers and then see for yourself.

"Ok, this one is deep" I said. He nodded and told me " Fire away."

"Would you rather sleep with her and you know…do _it_ with her. Or would you leave her?"

His eyes widened and then turned his face to the sand. He didn't take long to answer. He took in a deep breath and said " I would leave her. "

I smiled. "I would too. Good job man. You really love her."

But he didn't smile and said "Do you know why?"

"Yes" I said. He looked at me and he smiled. He knew me, so he was pretty sure that I answered truthfully. But still, hearing the answer would make us feel much better.

"I would rather have her being with another guy and be happy, than being with me and being pregnant and sad. I mean, what's the use of sleeping with her, have fun for like what, 30 minutes? And then ruin your entire life and career."

He nodded and said "Exactly like I was thinking."

Then I grinned and looked at the sand and said "Although…if she was my wife…I wouldn't mind. If you know what I mean."

We looked at each other and laughed. "Well, lets get to the 'married' stage first shall we? Then we'll do what we want. Deal?"

"Deal" I said, smiling.

"Ok so this is the final question. By now you should have been already able to at least ask her out. You ready?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ok. Here it is." I said. "Do you…love her?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "We just spent at least an hour saying how much we love them. Is that really necessary?"

"Roxas" I said with a calm voice. "Do you?"

Roxas put his head down and sighed…then smiled. "More than anything in the world. And Kairi?"

I chuckled. "For the past 7 years, I've been Kairi's friend. For 7 years I have liked her a lot. I always thought this was just a childhood crush. But now I realized it isn't. Roxas..I've always loved Kairi. And I'll never stop as long as I live."

He nodded as if expecting that answer. Then we looked up at the night sky and sighed.

"I wish they were right here with us" I said.

Then I got my wish. We continued to watch the star's for a few seconds when we heard screams from behind us. They weren't 'afraid' screams but more 'delight' screams. I looked over my shoulder and my hearth stopped. I forgot the plan.

And then it backfired on me.

**Well I hope you like it. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done. I don't know but I didn't like it that much. But still…it was the plan. I'm hoping that the last 2 chapters would be more funny at least!**

**Kairi – Princess of Hearts – thanks for your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. As for how much a story is cheesy….well we are writing in the Romance section…Cheesiness has to be there :D!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth Tickles

**Well this is the final chapter of the story… hope you enjoy the end :D!**

**Chapter 4 – The Truth Tickles**

Out of the bushes came out a screaming Namine and Kairi. Both of them jumped on us and started hugging like crazy and crying at the same time. They nearly suffocated us… but it was still nice. After a few minutes, the calmed down and sat next to us. Roxas was still in shock and he was both scared and embarrassed. He wanted to kill me when I told him "Take that! That's revenge for what you did to me and Kairi."

"What do you mean revenge? You're not saying…." And he paled again.

"Oh yeah." I said with a triumphant grin. "I told Kairi to get Namine out here. Then I started with the questions."

He looked at Namine "So…uhhh….how much did you..uhh..hear?" he gulped.

"Every Word" she said, hugging him tighter.

I thought he couldn't get any paler, but he did. Then he turned crimson red. All I could do was laugh.

"All Sora had to do was to get you to talk" said Kairi. "But things got interesting when he started talking about me."

"hehe" was all I could say as I turned red. Then, gulping, I said "Yeah I sort of forgot and well…played along. That's why I told Roxas that it's a win-win. We both win!"

The girls laughed so hard at us being so red, obviously embarrassed at our Question and Answer session, that they started rolling in the sand. Then they said something which really made us more embarrassed. They told us that they heard the last 2 questions quite well. I couldn't believe my ears. I gave Roxas the "Please kill me" look. Apparently, both girls saw it and started laughing and rolling in the sand..again.

Then it hit me. My 3rd idea. Move over Einstein because Sora's coming!

I leaned over to whisper to Roxas and said "2 words man. Tickle Fight"

His face beamed at the idea, then we turned to face the girls, with a mischievous grin on our face. They were relaxing after their hard laugh at us.

"Oh Yeah" we said, loud enough for them to hear.

They gave us confused looks, also giving each other worried looks by looking at each other from the corner of their eyes.

And then, the signature move for the start of a tickle fight. We cracked our knuckles and wiggled out fingers.

When they say that, their eyes both widened. They slowly sat up, saying "no…no…no…don't even try it…no… " Then they jumped and almost made a run for it. But they were too slow, because we pounced on them and set to work. We started at the waist and stomach. That's where the most tickling happens. Then we slowly made our way to their armpits. When we arrived there, they started kicking and laughing at the same time.

We kept at it till we were both tired. The girls were almost dead because we left them breathless with all the laughter. When they finally calmed down, we grinned at them. Big mistake…..for them that is. When we grinned, they started laughing a bit and hitting us hard, yelling " Don't you ever do that again.." I looked at Roxas from the corner of my eye while shielding myself from Kairi's hits and nodded. "Charge" we yelled and we gave them a new assault of tickles. Oh how they laughed. But oh how we cried later on. Who knew nails could do so much damage!

After the tickle fight, we all lied on the sand, looking up at the stars. I looked over at Roxas and nodded. In moments like these, you can say a lot with a simple nod…or a simple kiss.

I took Kairi's hand, stood up and went for a walk, leaving Namine cuddled next to Roxas. I guessed he would be able to handle things from here without my help.

As Kairi and I walked along the shoreline, our fingers intertwined, I couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. She didn't talk to me. All she did was look down at the sand as we walked.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh no,no" she said quickly, looking at me. "I was just thinking" And with that she returned her gaze towards the sand. I wasn't convinced.

"And what where you thinking about?" I asked her, now slightly worried.

She stopped and looked at me right in the eye when she said "About what you told Roxas." I raised my eyebrow. "You know…" she continued. "About _it_." She blushed as she said it and I knew what she was talking about.

"And you're thinking if I meant it or not?" I asked.

She nodded… a bit shyly.

I took her hand and said "Kairi, I meant every word. I meant every answer I said to Roxas about you. Especially the last 2 answers. And as long as I love you, I'll keep meaning what I said."

With that she looked up at me with watery eyes, then pulled me into a hug. "I love you Sora" she whispered.

My mind turned into a party. All I could think was "Yesss…She said it! Wohooo!" I was about to yell it out loud…but then I focused. It would ruin the hug. All I said was "I love you too, Kairi."

Then she gave me a kiss, and a long one. Wow, in 2 days I've already got 3 kisses… me likey. Then we parted and continued to walk. All of a sudden she stopped again and told me "So you agreed with Roxas when he said I'm fat?"

At that I started laughing. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

When I calmed down I told her "If you remember correctly, I told him that I loved your figure. You're skinny but not too much." Then I whispered as if talking to a baby "And besides…your tummy is waay too cute!"

She hit my arm and I pulled her into a kiss again. Dam am I good or am I good?

When we parted, we spent a few minutes looking in each other's eyes. Dam hers where beautiful. It's like looking into a pool of purple water. I was in a trance. Then she cleared her throat and gave me a smile. I shook my head and I realized I've been staring at her. I blushed and scratched the back of my head. She giggled and took my hands. Then we turned back to the shack.

When we arrived, we found Roxas and Namine inside the shack on one of the hammocks sleeping together. Roxas' hand was over Namine. We smiled and went to sleep on the other hammock. And that night I had the best night of my life.

But don't worry, I didn't break the promise I made to Roxas.

And neither did he.

**Well what do you think? This is supposed to be the final chapter…. But I think I'll make a short epilogue. Please review. Thanks a lot. **

**Videogamer93 : thanks.**

**Super sora557 : thanks for the review. Yes I know I started off a bit strong, but I didn't plan to make this story very long. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters. So I had to kick off strong. Hope you liked this chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5 The Promise Is Broken

**Ok, so I had nothing to do, so I decided to write a short epilogue. I felt that the story was a bit incomplete so here is what happened 12 years later. Its pretty short….but I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 5 – The Promise Is Broken**

Sora's Way

It's been 12 years since that night.

Roxas and I are 31 years, Namine and Kairi are 30.

We've been married for 5 years, when I proposed to Kairi while playing hang-man. I know it's not a common way to propose, but it's original and she seemed to like it.

We've been living together 6 years now in a small apartment. We had nothing to do that night, so we watched some television because we were bored. We where watching a movie, when the lights went out. I quickly lit a candle and we sat in the dark. She sighed and I knew she was getting more bored, so I told her if she wanted to play a game. I had planned everything that night…even the power cut. All I did was ask Roxas to turn the main switch off and, since he worked with an electric company, it was no big deal.

We started playing. I drew the lines where "Will You Marry Me?" would be written, and I told her that if she guessed it right, she will get a wonderful gift. This seemed to lighten her mood. And so we started. But unfortunately, it wasn't much of a game. Kairi's pretty smart when it comes to guessing. She guessed the answer with the 1st 3 letters : M, R, Y.

When I wrote the letters it read something like this : "_ _ _ Y_ _ M_rry M_ ?."

It took her a while to guess it, but I knew when she did, because she started tearing up and covered her mouth. I knew it was safe to give her the gift…which was the ring in a small deep blue box. But then she started teasing me. Instead of a simple Yes/No answer, she told me "Guess." I groaned and then looked straight at her eyes. She started laughing when I began to beg for the answer. After she had her laugh, she tackled me, kissing me and…..well, you can guess what happened next.

Roxas' Way

I had just arrived from Sora's house after I turned off his main switch. He had told me that he was going to propose to Kairi tonight, but in a different way than the usual. I sighed as took out a small box from my back pocket. How am _I_ going to do it?

I was going with a simple dinner, then putting it in a bouquet, writing a card and giving it to her after she read it. But, I don't know, I didn't like it much. I wanted it to be something special. Something which she'll remember as long as we live. Hmm.. this is going to be a tough one. Dam Sora for having a creative mind.

And then, it hit me. Ice-cream. Namine loved ice-cream as much as she loves me…or maybe even more. Thankfully I was alone for now, because she was at her friend's house discussing on some designs on her new house. She's an interior designer and a pretty good one at that.

Anyways, I ran for the freezer and searched for ice-cream. There it is! A 4 liter box filled with vanilla ice-cream. I quickly got a big bowl, because when she always eats ice-cream when she arrives from work. And surprisingly, she never gets fat. Go figure!

I put the small box in a plastic bag, and put it inside the bowl. Then I filled it with ice-cream, put some nuts and cherries on top, a bit of sprinkles and a spoon. I made a smaller one for me and put it inside the fridge. Then I sat and waited.

After 30 minutes, I heard a key turn in the lock. I sat up straight and grabbed a magazine, as if I was reading. Namine entered the kitchen, smiled at me and said "Since when are you into interior designing?"

I looked at the magazine and noticed it was hers. "Dam you, Roxas." I thought.

I put down the magazine and went over to give her a hug. "So how was your day?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Not bad. My friend liked the idea I gave her and told me that she'll go with it. That means I have to start work by tomorrow. But tonight, I'm just gonna eat some ice-cream and relax. Join me?" she said.

"Yeah sure…why not? I'll get the ice-cream. You go find a good movie" I said.

"Ok" she happily replied.

I pretended to take some time preparing the ice-cream. I took it out of the fridge and went to the bedroom. I looked at the TV and apparently, we were gonna watch "Sex and the City". Hmmm….maybe this will go smoothly.

I sat down and started the film. I kept glancing at Namine's ice-cream, checking how much she had eaten. She was taking some time to finish it. After an hour, I feel asleep.

A scream woke me up. "What happened? What's wrong?" I started asking.

Then I looked over at the table. Her ice-cream bowl was empty. "Oh great" I thought "I fell asleep." Well can you blame me? Namine picked the bed spread herself…and it was very cozy, so I fell asleep.

I looked at Namine, gulping, when I saw her looking at the contents of a small box. I noticed that she was tearing up. I smiled and took it. She looked at me. As I took the ring out of the box, she started to giggle.

_Ok Roxas. It's now or never. _I thought.

I took a deep breath and said "Namine. I've known you for years, ever since we where little children. At first we were best friends, but then you started to grow into a very beautiful and intelligent girl." She started crying a bit while I spoke. "Now, will you please make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

She looked away. It felt as if glass broke around me, like in the movies.

"Oh…OK. Sorry, I'm rushing are-" I didn't get the chance to finish the question. Why?

She faced me again and jumped on me screaming "YES" at the top of her lungs.

I was baffled! What is it with women? First they make you happy, then make you sad, then make you happy again. Sigh. A mystery.

"B-But y-you turned a-away," I stammered.

Then she started laughing. That's it! When the world understands a women's mind, that would be the day!

Then she calmed down and looked me in the eyes. "Roxas, I've loved you all my life. Do you think I'm going to pass the chance to be with you forever?"

"B-But…" she cut me off.

"I was just having my fun. You surprised me, so I think it's only fare that I surprise you back, don't you think?"

"That was pretty harsh don't you think?" I said with a huff and I turned away.

If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting. I heard her moving a bit behind me, but I didn't care. She hurt my feelings.

But then.

"Oh Roxas," she said, with a seductive voice.

I sighed and turned around.

What did I see?

Well….let's just say that if my eyes would be able to pop out, they did.

And that night, I slept the happiest sleep I ever did. Oh wait. I didn't. I slept in the morning.

~THE END~

**Sooooo…..what do you think! Good? Bad ? awfull? Speak! I was always planning on writing this but I stopped with Sora. Then I got some ppl telling me to do an update on the previous chapter, so I added Roxas too. **

**Some Acknowledgments. **

**Kairi-Princess of Heart – Thanks a lot for your support. You've given me positive reviews in both my KH stories. Thanks again.**

**Super sora557 – I know I started a bit strong, but I didn't plan it to be a very long story. Also I hope that this ending pleased you. :D!**

**Meandor711 – Thank you for your great review. I appreciated it a lot. Hope this ending was what you wanted. :D!**

**Thanks to those who read my story, even though they didn't review. **

**The End.**

**Hope you liked how it ended :D…tnks for reading. Now that I'm finished with this I'll continue working on Double Twins!. Thanks for all your reviews. Bye :D!** **and I know it's a bit short.**


	6. Please Read!

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating the last chapter in a very long time, but this is extremely serious. To whoever is reading this, if you are simple readers or writers, PLEASE repost this petition if possible. Any help is appreciated. _

_To any moderators, as you can see by my story, it has nothing to do with M or MA rated content, yet I do enjoy the mature stories and from my experience on this amazing website I have seen great talent. _

_**My suggestion to any moderator/administrator reading this**__ : An age block. I'm sure most of you know that on YouTube, if you are younger than 18, certain videos are inaccessible. This website is the pride and joy of a very high percentage of those who enjoy reading any form of fanfiction. Any story that is M or MA(even though this site doesn't allow that rate but it should), only those who, when signing in, are 18 or above are allowed to read it. This should be a bit of a difficult job and even more so difficult when considering the hundreds of thousands of fics and users you have to apply this. Of course, M stories should not be accessible to non-users, so anonymous readers are forbidden from seeing them._

_I know my voice will not be heard, but if by some stroke of luck, people do agree with my idea, I implore you to think on my plan. To me and my friends who share the love of fanfics, seeing such a top-quality website removing stories is a great great shame. _

_To anyone who thinks this idea might be worthwhile, please pass it on, sign the petition and let keep being the no.1 site for fanfiction!_

_~Yours truly, DragoNik =) _

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

DragoNik


End file.
